


Insane Orders

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2021 [19]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Insanity, Mental Twinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Reisen, always a busy bunny, decides to rope Marisa and Alice into her duties after what they had done during the original incident.
Series: Poll Stories 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103759
Kudos: 3





	Insane Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 10.

Reisen Udongein Inaba. The rabbit that came from the moon to try and retrieve her Princess. The rabbit that got roped into a scheme that resulted in her Princess being rightfully punished. And the rabbit that currently spent her time doing what she could to not only serve those that she rightfully belonged to, but those that she had wronged during that incident.

Why was she going through all that effort? She hadn’t been the one to pull the trigger, so she didn’t owe anybody anything. And yet, that was exactly why she did it. She may not have been the one to instigate the conflict, but she still felt responsible for her part. Which meant that she needed to work extra hard to solve everything.

Unfortunately, that was the very same reason why she was currently stuck on a stump in the Forest of Magic, her sweat having so thoroughly stained her uniform that she could barely stand up with how much it weighed her down. The natural result of doing so much work in such a short amount of time was getting this exhausted.

If she didn’t put all of the responsibility on her own shoulders, she wouldn’t have exhausted herself in this fashion. And yet that was exactly what she did, no matter how many people told her to relax and take things at their own pace. She was a bonafide workaholic, and even while she was stuck weighed down by her sweat, her mind was still racing to try and figure out the best course of action…

She had so much to still carry out. So many orders. So many things she needed to do to make sure that her mistresses were satisfied, and that the people that she…

Reisen slowly paused as one of her ears perked up, the young lady picking up a sound that many were unable to. Thanks to her extensive training on the Moon, which truly just amounted to getting drilled to the point of near death by the Princesses that had once ordered her to go retrieve the Princess she currently served, it was easy for her to overhear conversations that took place many miles away.

Despite the sweat on her body, she quickly leapt into action. She had to investigate. If the two that she could hear were the ones she thought they were, then she knew exactly what to do.

\---

“Y’know, Alice, I wonder. How come that Rabbit never visits us? She’s always helping out all those Humans that she bothered, and we’re human, da ze.”

The voice of Marisa Kirisame echoed through the forest, the blonde Black-White throwing her hands behind her head as she walked along a path with a fellow blonde at her side.

“You’re Human. Bordering on Magician. If you keep going down that thieving road, don’t be surprised if you suddenly find yourself without the spiritual essence of a Human for long.” Her ‘friend’, Alice Margatroid, mildly scolded her with her harsh words. “Besides, don’t you remember what you did to her when we first met her?”

Marisa tapped her finger against her chin a few times, humming to try and remember. “I blasted her with my Hakkero and sent her packing, da ze. Just like I did to you many times before, and you still hang out with me!” The Black-White chimed, ignoring the issue at hand. Like she had a dangerous tendency to.

“...I don’t understand how you function, Marisa. I really, genuinely do not. How do you manage to go through the day with that kind of attitude?” Alice replied, her gaze turning quite sour as she looked at her companion.

All she got as a response was a bright grin that could almost be called too cheeky, considering the reason why it made its way onto the Black-White’s face. “Ah well, it’s not like she’s going to do anything terrible to us just because we roughed her up a bit. She was in the way, and she didn’t move. I even told her to get out of the way, just like I did to Reimu.”

“You told me no such thing.”

Another voice cut in from behind them, courtesy of the purple-haired Rabbit that had suddenly appeared. How she had managed to get there was a mystery to the two Magicians, prompting them to whip around and prepare their respective weapons so as to not be caught further off guard.

“Heh! You sure about that, rabbit?” Marisa grinned as she spun her broom with one hand and jabbed forward with her Hakkero, causing the magical energy to start sparking from the middle of it.

Alice didn’t say a word, using her strings to call upon her puppets. “I don’t like the look in your eyes, Reisen. Tell me, why have you made your move?” The puppeteer said, remaining on guard as each of her dolls held forth their respective pointed weapons.

“If I recall correctly, and I know I have a better memory than you, Marisa, you simply blasted me down and headed straight for Lady Eirin. It was the Hakurei Shrine Maiden who actually bothered to explain why the night had suddenly turned eternal, and I let her go into the true chamber as a reward for her kindness. But you…” The purple-haired rabbit explained, as her eyes started to flash red. Just as they did whenever her emotions were on the verge of running wild.

Marisa’s grin widened as she tossed the Hakkero into the air, before batting it towards the rabbit’s face using her broom. “That’s enough yappin, if you want to fight just get ready with your Danmaku instead of giving us your entire backstory!”

“This is exactly why I resent you, Marisa.” Reisen caught the device out of the air, pocketing it before her eyes turned a bright red. “And exactly why I feel no remorse for tapping into my power, to ensure that all my tasks for the day are completed on time.”

Alice grimaced and closed her eyes, huddling her dolls in front of her face to try and avoid staring straight into the Lunatic Red Eyes. She had experienced their effects once during the flower incident, but with that intense a glow she knew it could only spell trouble for the two of them.

Marisa, on the other hand, wasn’t as lucky. She didn’t have the time to shield her eyes, causing the red to quickly consume hers. “H-Hey, no fair…” She muttered before her expression turned all-too-dull, as her hands loosened their grip and her broom fell to the ground. All she could do was stare straight ahead into the red depths of those eyes.

“One down.” Reisen remarked, as she suddenly disappeared. Leaving the red-eyed Black-White unable to do anything but stand there, while her puppeteer friend was left dangerously open.

Alice knew better than to open her eyes around that rabbit. She knew what she was capable of. And yet, as she heard nothing but the warm breath of her friend at her side, she let her guard fall down for just a moment, her eyes opening…

Only for them to look straight into the bright red reflected within Marisa’s eyes. All the precautions that the puppeteer had put up were gone. Whether it was her dolls or her attempts to hide her face away. Probably due to the rabbit doing everything in her power to disorient her while she wasn’t looking.

The red slowly seeped into the puppeteer’s eyes, causing her form to grow just as lax as the witch’s, her remaining dolls falling onto the ground below as the magic that powered their strings whittled away into nothing. Their master had no power over them, not while she was stuck in a cage of silent insanity.

“I thought you would be able to hold out for longer, Alice. No matter.” ‘Marisa’ said, as she suddenly turned into Reisen. It was all a trick that her eyes allowed her to play. The Black-White hadn’t moved, still stuck within her own mental cage. “Now, to properly prepare you two for your tasks. I can’t just have you standing around doing nothing.”

As the Rabbit stepped in front of both of them, the glow from her eyes intensified, sinking deeper and deeper into the eyes of her two victims, the two that had firmly bullied her just a few months back. She had to make sure that they understood exactly what their new purpose in life was.

It all started by having that red spiral of insanity, caused by the multiplying images of her eyes sinking into their minds, wipe away everything that pertained to their existing personalities. They didn’t need any of that. That was all detrimental to their duties. They would need something akin to hers.

Both of them were nowhere near the level of loyal workers that their controller was. The rabbit had gone through so much to get to the level of diligence that she was currently at. They needed to get to that exact same level without putting in the same amount of effort. Which required her to artificially fill their minds with the knowledge that they needed.

Where would she get that experience and that knowledge? From herself, of course. By making their minds so insane that they thought that they were her, they would naturally fall into the same kind of obedient service that she valued. The same sort that left her ready and willing to get down on her knees and apologize to every single human that she had hurt during the entire incident.

Marisa and Alice’s expressions were gradually shifting. From dull and drooling ones to ones filled with pleasure, as the experience of having their personalities supplanted by an insane interpretation of the rabbit’s required their pleasure centers to be wired directly together with this new interpretation. Once the pleasure faded, however, they slowly started to salute.

Their stances grew firmer as the programming took hold, feet pointed forward as they both stared straight at the rabbit that they perceived as their commanding officer. After all, if they were her, then she was the original. That meant that they had to do everything to make sure that they earned her respect.

It wasn’t just their minds that were falling under her spell either. The power of the Lunatic Red Eyes meant that she could transform them appropriately as well. And while she wouldn’t turn them into full copies of herself, she made the necessary changes.

Their dresses, those extravagant things that would serve no purpose and leave them overencumbered during their various tasks, were replaced with uniforms not unlike hers. Though, the colors remained the same as their previous outfits. Leaving the Black-White in an appropriately black and white uniform, while the Puppeteer was dressed in a white-and-blue uniform fitting her former dress.

Since they thought they were rabbits, the addition of a fake set of rabbit ears that would move in tandem with their thoughts would do the trick. Of course, they were the only ones that thought those same ears were on top of their head, but since she was more concerned about the way they thought they looked, it was preferred.

Once their uniforms and their looks were made perfect in the eyes of the rabbit, she broke off her power, leaving them stuck under it while she didn’t have to exert any more force. “Fellow rabbits, are you ready to finish your tasks for the day?”

Marisa nodded, keeping her hand close to her head. “This Reisen is prepared to do anything that may benefit the humans, as to keep a close relationship between Eientei and the Human Village. That way, Lady Eirin may continue her experiments.”

“This Reisen is about to go bring lunch to the Hakurei Shrine, to ensure that the Shrine Maiden gives her continued support to the Princess.” Alice replied in turn, saluting just the same.

Reisen nodded and jabbed her hand forward. “Now go! Fulfill your duties!” She cried out, and the two ‘rabbits’ took off with nothing else on their minds…

Leaving her to finally stretch and sit down. While they did all the hard work… It was time for her to take a nap. She was a devoted and good-hearted rabbit. But even the most devoted had to pawn their tasks off to somebody else and get the rest that they needed.

She just hoped that nobody would question why the two Magicians thought they were her. Lady Eirin would make her a guinea pig if she found out…


End file.
